Fairy Tale Endings
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: Because he was supposed to proclaim those three small words to her. Not to the one lying in his arms. Dying. Sasunaru/Narusasu Implied death.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: First attempt at angst. Maybe I'll re-do it, because I'm really disappointed with the way it came out. Not too much detail...supposed to be quite short.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He knew that this outcome was inevitable. There he stood, a broken man. He had done wrong. Far too many times, had he made the wrong decisions which cost him any hope of hapiness. And now, this was the end. He almost smiled bitterly. Almost. He kept his gaze fixated on the person across him.

Blue eyes shone in determination, anger, desperation...

He never knew why the boy was so bent on bringing him back. Obsidian eyes, if possible, darkened. Of course he knew. It was all for her after all. That's how the story goes, right? The valiant hero goes to battle the best friend turned enemy to win the heart of his childhood crush and heroine. That's right. They all have their own perspective roles to play. And with that in mind, he now needed to continue his part.

The fight was long, bloody, full of passion and emotion that the stoic boy could never bring himself to admit, much less speak out loud. To this point, he really didn't care whether he would survive. This fight was what he needed to feel alive, one last time before his end.

Ironically, his end meant the start of this other boy's beginning. Oh, yes. He would be quite the hero when he returns. Forever known as the great ninja that overtook the traitorous Uchiha, to be known as the strongest and admirable of them all. He'll finally get what he wanted and deserved. The recognition, the heart of his beloved, and above of all, he'll probably live a happy life, once dark eyes permanently closed.

Things were beginning to heat up. With the demon's power unleashed, he knew that this battle wouldn't hold out for much longer. Of course, just because he was awaiting death didn't mean that he'd let him win easily. That's not how he worked. If this was a true battle to the death, then he would fight, not holding back. After all, it was one of the moron's goal to finally have him defeated in battle fairly, right? Why ruin that?

Said moron, however, was holding back, obviously keen on bringing the traitor back. Alive. Just as he has promised. A pale jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. Whatever. He knew how to change that. A few harsh words were exchanged and he was soon rewarded with multiple blows and slashes from piercing claws.

It always seemed that words cut deeper than any physical wound would to this boy. Then again, this was probably something that would never change.

They've been at it for, what? Hours now? He felt the end drawing near, and yet, the boy held back. It wouldn't matter. Soon, he'd bleed to death from the multiple gashes that littered alabaster skin. Then, he found himself on the ground, weak and exhausted. He merely gazed into crimson irises. This was it. The final blow. He waited, and was surprised to see two thick trails of tears roll down the other's face. He, however, refrained from moving, not that he could really move in the first place.

He tried his methods once more. This time, really attacking the other boys heart. He knew it was harsh, but for the final blow to be delivered, he needed encouragement. He wasn't about to feel sorry for the other boy. After all, they were mere enemies, rivals; friends even. Nothing more. At least, he was sure the other felt nothing more towards him. Two people standing on the opposite sides of the battle field. On the opposite sides of the fairy tale.

For them to meet their own fates, he needed to die. He was the villain and the boy before him was the hero. The hero shouldn't be crying when he was one move away from his happy ending. The kunai clutched in his hand weakened and promptly dropped to the floor with a thud.

Dark eyes flashed with anger. This has gone on for too long. He spat out his words like venom. He recited everything it took to humiliate and degrade the other, though in truth, he was shattering his own heart for stating such lies. One in particular, finally tipped the scale. He called him a monster; something that will never be loved and if anyone were to, they'd be a fool. And in that sense, the pale boy knew that he was the biggest fool of them all.

Pale lips parted in a gasp as claws stabbed into his chest, breaking his chestplate and probably piercing a lung. Blood flowed in a steady line, pain coursing through his veins in their place. The crimson eyes reverted back to horrified sapphire eyes.

"No..no I-I can't...no, please...don't d-don't die...", he helplessly clutched onto the still body. "Please, no... don't...don't leave me!"

Though his body was pained, his mind remained numb. Why couldn't the idiot just let go? Pleading won't help. Besides, just as he stated in his mind earlier, this outcome was inevitable. So, why wasn't it going exactly like the way the dark eyed boy predicted?

The hero was supposed to either leave him there, or bring the corpse back like a knight beheading the dragon, holding its head high for everyone to see that he was the one that conquered him and victored. He wasn't supposed to cradle the dying man, uttering broken phrases of "I'm sorry"s and "You, can't die".

He was supposed to look down on him with either a victorious expression, a blank one, or one full of hate and wasn't supposed to have his eyes wet with tears, sorrow and panic evident in those cerulean orbs.

"Don't leave me...Sasuke...I..I love you! So please, hold on just hold on!"

And, most of all, he was supposed to hate the villain, and love his heroine. He was supposed to proclaim those three small words to a lovely girl with jade eyes when he returns from their final battle. Not to the person lying in his arms- dying, who always glared at him with cold, harsh, and unfeeling eyes. Not the person who stole his first kiss, nor the one that who betrayed them all.

He mentally shook his head. No, this must be some kind of moronic reaction someone has when they've killed one who was once close to them. After all, who was seriously foolish enough to love one who could never return their affections? Not because they won't, but because they can't.

Dark irises gazed steadliy to agonized eyes. One look at them, and he knew. He was serious. So, the hero has fallen in love with the villain? Well, that would make both of them fools, then.

He was supposed to live the rest of his life with the happiness and love that he was deprived from as a child. He was finally supposed to achieve his goal, be recognized, and live life without regrets. He was not supposed to spend the rest of his life gazing longingly at his grave, still clinging to memories of the past and thoughts of what could have been.

He contemplated the situation once more. He almost chuckled at the his previous thought. No, the idiot wasn't going to end up like that. He was strong enough to move on. He was strong enough to seek and find the hapiness that he deserved. Not at all like himself. They were entirely different people, and with that, he knew that even if he had been chosen to play a different role, they weren't at all compatible. It wouldn't work out no matter what both of them did. And neither would this ending.

No, this was all wrong. But then again, his whole story had been wrong. So, it was fitting for it to end the wrong way as well.

With his final breath, all he could do was look straight into cerulean eyes one last time and let his stoic mask drop, obsidian eyes revealing every emotion that he couldn't and will never say out loud. Tears ran down his face as the arms ensnared around him tightened their hold. He pressed his forehead against the other's. And all he could manage to say was "Dobe", before he leaned in and closed his eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

....Well...this definately came out differently like what I wanted. But eh...it was worth a try...(right?) Read and Review if you'd like. ^-^


End file.
